Back to the Future Doc Brown and Clara's Story Chapter 5
by susan cousineau
Summary: This is my take on the future in about seventy years if things don't change in our time.


The time test had been successful and now it was time for the Brown's Clara and Doctor Emmett Brown to head into the future. It was a decision that they discussed over and over. It was decided that they would go to the year 2085. Emmett had never been into the future that far and Clara had never traveled through time at all.

Doc was sure that everyone would be flying through the time in their machines so he wanted to make sure that he was careful as they entered the new time. As they turned the time machine on and placed the time and place he thought that it would be safer to enter the time zone over the water. In this new machine, he could choose where he landed also. The machine could fly for about seventy miles, so he put the machine thirty miles out onto the ocean and reached the required eighty-eight miles per hour.

Clara was seated in her chair and nervously waited for the train to arrive in the twenty-second century. She felt the train pick up speed and the with a flash that reminded her of a lightening strike and a large boom they went through time. When the train came to the time that had been selected things were very rocky and the Emmett had all he could do to control the train.

They both looked out of the windows to see if they could see anything and there was nothing in their view but the ocean. As they approached the city of Hill Valley life changed. There were the people and the buildings and they both breathed a sigh of relief. The timer machine drew some attention from the people, but not as much as the Doc had expected. As he parked the car just outside of a store no one even looked at him or Clara. They were dressed a little odd, but that was all.

As Clara and the Doc looked around they realized that a change of clothes was going to be the first thing that they did. With the clothes that they were wearing, they stood out no matter where they went. They saw a store around the corner and headed into it. There at the store they were met by a young woman who looked at them with a question.

The doc explained that they were doing a play and needed to purchase some clothes. The Doc had money from the time period, as he had traveled into the future before. They each stood on a pod and this measured them totally. Within a few moments a set of clothes came down for them and they were both assigned a fitting room. The clothes did indeed fit and Clara laughed at herself as she looked in the camera to see what she looked like. The clothes were not bad and they were very comfortable. She met Emmett a few minutes later and as they shook their heads to each other they laughed once again.

The lady took the money and the Doc asked her if she was from Hill Valley all her life. She told them that she was born here in 2055 and that she had always lived there. He then asked her if she knew anyone with the last name of McFly. With that she smiled. "I am Constance McFly. " There had been a rumor in her family that her great great grandfather Martin McFly had been known to travel through time. Was this man and woman the Doc and Clara that she had heard about Constance had to know. She had always been told that she was to bring anyone who matched their description right to their home.

"I am going to put up the sign saying that I will be gone a few minutes and we will go to my home. There you will find that my family will welcome you and you can explain some things to them."

Constance had them stand in the pod once again and she hit some buttons on the side. Within just a few moments they found themselves standing in a living room from the future. The chairs were very different and as you took a seat they conformed to your body immediately. Emmett and Clara took seats and waited for one of the McFlys to enter the room.

Clara looked around and saw that things certainly had changed since her time. There was somethin g flying around the room and on it was a camera of some sort. The camera allowed her and Emmett to speak to another person in another part of the house. The man on the side of the camera was a very old Marty Jr. He had met both Marty and Jennifer when they had traveled through time . He also remembered the Doc. He had not met Clara and welcomed the two of them into his room on the second floor. He was now ninety years old and he preferred to see people in the upstairs family room.

As Emmett and Clara reached the stairs the carpet flattened and with a slow motion the rug started to take them up the stairs. The carpet stopped slowly and they disembarked onto a normal carpeted floor. As they went into the family room they were pleased to see Marty Jr. sitting there. The doc and Clara had so many questions that they wanted to know, but they had to be careful of too much information. They had learned that the hard way.

The world had indeed changed. With the government shut down of the year 2017 the United States was now known as the Canadian Mexican States. The entire Northern Hemisphere was now one country. The people were sick of an antiquated election system that once more had elected a president that the people had not voted in and in January of 2017 the president had refused to turn over the country. After the civil war the three countries were united and the Obama family became the matriarchs and are now known as either a king or queen.

"Christianity is discouraged on all fronts as all religions are. "It is the thought of our government that most wars have been as a result of religious beliefs. The practice is not forbidden but is discouraged. All churches now pay an eighty percent tax on all income. This is regardless of what religion the person practices." Marty stopped talking and allowed the things to sink in.

"Women and men are paid equally and to not do so results in the immediate removal of a license to run your business. There is little problem with the races, because people have finally learned to live with each other." Marty watched his company's eyes and went on.

"There is now a legislature, but it has little power. The king controls everything through the chip that is placed under your skin at birth. The world was now very peaceful, but the world was no longer free here in Hill Valley. As more and more of the older people die fewer and fewer of us remember how it once was. I am afraid that in just two more generations all will be lost." Marty told him.

"The best thing from this time is that there has been no major wars for over thirty years. Europe is now one country, as is Africa and Russia and China have now joined together to become just one country. South America is still several small countries and some other countries have not united together, but there are fewer countries here on Earth than there were in your time. The United Nations has the most power now and stop any problems before they start if it can.

"Are you happy here in this time?" was all that Clara could say.

Marty thought for a moment and said "Yes. I miss the old times but life has been good to me. I have only one regret and that is that in less than ten years I will turn one hundred years old and the law says that to control the population I must be put to sleep. It is like out to pasture. They say that you just fall asleep and that you never wake up but I am starting to worry about that."

Doc Brown looked at Marty and asked him "Is that what happened to your father and mother?"

Marty Jr looked down at his lap and told them. "No. My dad got sick and died before he was one hundred. My mom she lived to be one hundred and the law did not take effect until after she died at the age of 105." Marty missed his parents and he did not like the new law that had taken effect in the year 2080. But the world was getting very crowded with nearly no sickness anywhere anymore. The guarantee of free medical care that they received had eventually ended nearly all diseases and unless you were involved in some sort of accident most people were living to 100 or more years old now.

The Doc and Clara decided to take a walk down to the center of Hill Valley. They would be careful to do nothing that would draw attention to them and they took a long look around. The biggest difference that Clara could see was the way the houses were set up now. They appeared for the most part to have a port for their cars to park on, but they were located in the air. The bedrooms were now on the first floor of the homes and the kitchen and living rooms for the most part were on the second or third floor. The businesses certainly were open on the first floor, but they all had that strange moving stairway that took you to the main part of the store.

There was the clock tower. It stood there in the center of town as it had for the past two hundred years. As the doc and Clara heard the chimes of the clock they both smiled. Things were not totally different. It was then that Clara spotted the school house.

The school house was very small and she was surprised to see just a handful of students attending. They were all seated at desks and were looking at a strange contraption that seemed to have writing on it. The children interacted with the machine. This was the new way that the children were learning. It was a fascinating approach. Over in the corner sat a teacher who was watching a screen which told her what her students were doing. As the lady realized that Clara had come up to her she looked away from the screen and smiled. "May I help you" she asked.

"I was a school teacher once and I was just interested in seeing what the Hill Valley Schools looked liked today." Clara told her.

"Well, as you know most of the children are now taught from the home. If they do well they do not have to come here. **But, of course if there is a problem the**

 **student is welcome here." she smiled.**

 **Clara walked around and looked at everything. It was indeed very different, but the students were learning and seemed quite content. She was glad to have a chance to the school room of the future and thanked the teacher as she left.**

The people nodded and smiled as they walked by. The doc realized that they were sometimes each talking a different language but seemed to be having no trouble understanding each other. 'They must have with them some kind of translator.' The doc found that very interesting. But it had been a very eventful day and it was time for Clara and the Doc to go back to their own time 1885.


End file.
